1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to mobile computing applications, and particularly to certification and/or authentication in mobile computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist a large variety of mobile computing applications in which certification or authentication to provide proof of services would be desirable. For example, many package delivery services or couriers employ mobile computing devices (e.g., laptop and/or handheld computing devices) for tracking packages and parcels through delivery. These mobile computing devices are capable of downloading package or parcel location information from time-to-time, that permits the on-line tracking of a package or parcel through the entire delivery process. The mobile computing devices may also provide business process assurances such as “proof-of-delivery” (POD). For example, mobile computing devices may allow for electronic signature capture which may be offered as proof of delivery.
Current techniques for implementing proof-of-services rendered are far from being non-repudiable. For example, electronic bitmaps of signatures can be easily applied to receipts other than the receipt for which they are intended. Further, mobile computing systems can easily be tampered with to forge electronic receipts, electronic signatures, and even biometric data. Security is a growing concern for the delivery of documents and/or packages. Non-repudiable transaction certification is necessary as true proof-of-service or -delivery. Without such certification, service providers will have to resort to time-consuming manual business practices to establish proof of service. Such manual practices increase labor costs and increase the billing cycle time.
Cryptographic techniques can be employed advantageously in non-mobile computing environments. For example, some cryptographic techniques may be used to achieve confidentiality (i.e., keep information from all but those authorized to have access). Also, some cryptographic techniques can offer data integrity (i.e., allowing one to detect unauthorized alteration or manipulation of data such as insertion, deletion or substitution). Additionally, some cryptographic techniques may provide for authentication (i.e., allowing one to verify the origin, date of origin, data content, and time sent of both data and the sender). Further, some cryptographic techniques may be employed for non-repudiation (i.e., prevent an entity from denying previous commitments or actions). Non-repudiation typically involves a trusted third party. One cryptographic primitive is the digital signature, which is fundamental in authentication, authorization and non-repudiation. A digital signature is a means for an entity to bind its identity with a piece of information. The signing process entails transforming the message and some secret information held by the entity into a tag called a signature.
Techniques and devices to provide for non-repudiation proof-of-service and/or proof-of-delivery in mobile computing environments are highly desirable, particularly for package delivery and courier applications.